lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Myers
Jax Myers, commonly known by his last name of Myers, or by his rank of Lieutenant, is a crack-shot mech pilot. Born luckily to middle-class parents in Gula Royale, Myers spent his childhood idolizing the the Axis military, and the advanced technology they have. Getting through the Axis school system with above average grades, Myers immediately applied to join the Gula Royale military academy, where he would learn the duties of a soldier and an officer. Due to his extremely high performance in armored and mechanized warfare trials, he started his military career as a tank commander after the academy. After an exemplary two years of service, where Myers distinguished himself greatly, he was chosen to form the Special Warfare Brigade, which specializes in experimental mech combat. Well versed in mechanics, Myers loves to work with combat machines, be they trucks, tanks, planes, or mechs. His passions nutured his love for his job in the Axis military. He would extend his passion to his subordinates, who he infamously developed a close bond with. Known for being brazen and assertive, he would spread a great reputation for himself, becoming one of the Axis's top junior officers. Biography Born to a family living in a suburban area of Gula Royale, Jax Myers would have it quite easy compared to other residents of the city. His mother could afford to stay at home while his father, Michaelis, worked as a mechanic for automobiles. Undoubtedly, Myers' father would help foster Myers' love for mechanics. Michaelis' place of work was a large workshop with an accompanying scrapyard. As a child, Myers would often play around in the scrapyard while his father worked, inventing toys for himself out of scrap pieces. After school, Myers sometimes worked to help his father with small tasks at his job. The Myers family would frequently go to war museums and military parades, which Jax was in awe of. Myers showed his aptitude for mechanics and the military in his final years of school, where he would often design and discuss schematics of his own. A teacher, one who was also a military veteran, took notice, and offered to recommend him to the Gula Royale military academy. Myers gleefully accepted, and began his military career at the academy. As a cadet, he predictably scored high marks on mechanical tests and trials. He also showed great ability in marksmanship, although his physical scores were somewhat lacking. During his second year there, Myers performed extremely well in a mechanized warfare field training. This caught the eye of the instructors, who recommended that he be quickly advanced through the academy, with an eye on placing him in an armored division once he graduated. Near the end of his third year there, Myers was approached by a group of Axis generals, hoping to acquire him for a new pet project: the Special Warfare Brigade. This "brigade" would include experimental vehicles and mechs. In return, they offered to expedite Myers' progress in the academy, promoting him to a lieutenant. Myers immediately agreed, finding his passions to suit his work. After he signed on, the new Lieutenant owed six years of service to the Special Warfare Brigade, and was required to constantly prove to the higher ups that it was a worthwhile investment. While a lieutenant commanding a brigrade would be highly unusual, the moniker was inaccurate. The Special Warfare Brigade only had a few dozen combatants in active service. This was quite managable for Myers. Initially outfitted with modified tanks, APCs, and various weapons platforms, the brigade would later acquire a new experimental technology, mechs. The first mech prototype, the Titan, was sent to the brigade for testing. Albeit designed by the Axis military, it was clunky and maneuvered poorly. Despite this, it had impressive arm or and armaments, surpassing the tanks also used in service. Myers reported on the poor design of the Titan, and submitted a redesigned version that would increase mobility at the expense of armor and weapon compatability. The design was accepted, and the Titan II came into service. Myers standardized all of the already acquired mechs to the Titan II design, and received enough fill his ranks. The Special Warfare Brigade participated in minor skirmishes and quelled small dissent. However, Myers felt as if his brigade was not suited for this low-intensity combat. He believed that the mechs in service should be used to fight greater threats. Unfortunately for him, no greater threats to the Axis existed. Appearance Myers frequently sports long blond hair and large sunglasses. Of mostly average build, Myers' physique does not stand out at all, save for some tone in his muscles. His outfits consist of military-style shirts and pants, albeit very out of regulation. Personality Mostly due to his upbringing, Myers has a laid back disposition. Myers is a strong individualist, who believes in his own morale compass of what is good and bad, which sometimes puts him at odds with established concepts for society. Despite distrusting law and structure, Myers is also an opportunist, which explains his decision to join the military. As a free spirit, he also respects the wills of other individuals, and would not tread on the natural liberties of others unless required. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by BraveNewRoyalty Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Lookout X